A timeshare is a property with a particular form of ownership or usage rights. In particular, the rights to this type of property can be held by multiple parties with designated periods of time in which each party has priority to use their rights to occupy the property. This can often be in the form of days, weeks, etc. and may take place at the same time each year. In other words, an owner of a timeshare property may have rights to the property for the same week in April each year. The property rights, however, do not grant ownership to the property but rather only rights to use for the allotted period of time.
When a seller desires to sell his or her right to the timeshare, the sale is generally treated as real property and can be sold to another party. Many of the processes for transferring rights to a timeshare require significant time and money to complete.